User talk:Ninclow
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Seth Cooper! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Seth Cooper RE:My block on the HP wikia: Starstuff was within her right to block you. Reading through your talk page, I see that you were recently warned about possible consequences to your disruptive behaviour on two different times (both by Ironyak1), and I know that I myself had warned you on edit summaries about edit warring on at least one occasion. Claiming that you weren't expecting "administrative consequences" to be so severe is hardly a good defence (especially considering you had already been blocked once before, a year ago). That said, I agree that there doesn't seem to be a need to prevent you from editing your talk page; I shall change that provided you don't push it. I will also direct Starstuff to this conversation, though, naturally, she will only respond if she so wishes. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:53, March 21, 2018 (UTC) :I would like to make it clear that I won't revert your block. Starstuff was within her right, and the admin team doesn't make a habit out of disauthorising one another; if anything I'd leave it to her (not that she seems so inclined). You were not blocked solely for not sharing our point of view, but for a tedious and counterproductive disinclination to let matters rest, even when consensus, evidence, and policy did not support your preferred edits. That you were repeatedly warned is without question. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:46, March 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Your user talk page history shows that Ironyak1 issued a warning on 23 February (to which your reply was frankly unapologetic), predating the latest, largest edit war on the John Dawlish article. For what it's worth, we have several editors in the autism spectrum (Starstuff is one of them, by her own admission), and while no two people are the same, that can't be used as an excuse. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:13, March 21, 2018 (UTC) :::Blocks are not selective; you can either edit or you can't (the only possible exception is your talk page). At any rate, your disinclination to let matters rest and tendency to over-argue about conjecture were major reasons for your ban. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:37, March 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'' didn't block you. And yes, Ironyak ''did drop you a note on your talk page telling you to stop and warning of possible consequences if you didn't ("Continuing to choose to edit war, instead of using Talk pages to discuss, will result in consequences including possible blocks on your account"), and later [http://harrypotter.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ANinclow&diff=1120599&oldid=1119560 "that all this conjecturing of scenarios and arguing over them has become disruptive and non-productive"], certainly not casually, and not in comment sections during an edit war. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:41, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :::::I resent the words you're putting in my mouth. I don't think I ever treated you unfairly in any way ever since you first told me you had Asperger's a year ago; in fact, I think I tried (and still am trying) to be nothing but patience and support. Regardless, yes, autism is not an excuse for carrying on doing something after one has been warned they're being disruptive. I am sorry, but if you prove not to be able to drop the stick and let something go, and continually argue and engage in edit wars, then you become a liability (for lack of a better word, don't take it the wrong way) to the wiki project and are to be refrained from keeping doing so. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:44, March 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::Ironyak's warnings were sufficiently clear; you weren't blocked for disagreeing with us on any specific topic but for being argumentative and tiresome with conjecture after it was repeatedly explained to you in what ways logic, consensus, evidence, and policy were not on your side. ::::This very conversation is testament to it. I was the only admin who chose to leave the lines of communication with you open, and yet you complain of how I have acted since the block. I'm sad to say I don't think this exchange has been in any way constructive, as I had hoped would be (thus giving you some credibility for a future unblock request). That said, I am sorry, but I think I shouldn't fuel this already long-winded conversation any more. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:07, March 30, 2018 (UTC)